Subspace War II
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Oh Lord, Tabuu ain't dead yet and Master became a douche, sending everyone home. What are ever gonna do?


**Me: This better be right...**

**Falco: Oh really? You think I'm wrong? **

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Hello. Today I come bearing good news. We are gonna start a real fanfic! That's right. A real one. And so it happens, the reason why I got on Fanfiction: to beat Authoress' story, "Subspace Emissary Continued." Watch out Authoress, here I come. **

* * *

><p>Subspace War II - Prologue<p>

As the last arrow was fired, as the fists gave up fighting, as the swords ached of overuse and rust, the Subspace War ended, with the Smashers victorious. The cliffs, near the spot where the big purple ball of subspace used to be, faced the sparkling water, it's majestic waves crashing with sheer force on the cliff. On the cliff stood 32 people, arthros, elves, humans, and otherworldly creatures, standing side by side.

"Finally! It's-a over," a person exclaimed. The person had blue eyes, brown hair covered by a red hat with a M on it, and peachy skin. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls over the shirt, white gloves, and brown shoes. This is Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and a Italian plumber. "It was difficult, but not impossible."

"Yeah, and with the fighting and all," another person spoke up, "it really got to my system now." The person had brown hair with a golden laurel on his head, ice blue eyes, and peachy wore a white toga with a red clasp, black short tights, a golden band on his right leg, a brown thingy on his arm, and brown sandals with shin guards. This is Pit, an angel and fighter.i Mario nodded, knowing that the dweller of Subspace, Tabuu, was difficult to beat. The man knew their weakness and knew that if they were destroyed, he takes over the world.

"Damn, I'm real tired," another person, or hedgehog, said, lying on the ground, "but at least that b(beep!)h is dead." The hedgehog was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive (**Me: He don't need any introduction. He's like, that cool.**) Mario, not noticing him, turned his head in the direction of the voice. Sonic realized that he was talking to "that fatty" and stood up. "S(beep!)t. Ain't it that fatty. Lord, help me..."

Mario glared at the hedgehog, his hands turning to fists. Sonic snickered before Mario screamed, his fists held high. Fox, Lucario, Luigi, Meta Knight, and Zelda sighed. The kids (Lucas, Ness, Yoshi, and Kirby) egged Mario on. The rest of the guys were talking or screaming because of Mario. Before anything happened, the people who seem too be doing something were frozen in place.

"What in God's name is going on?" someone exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Everything turned their heads to a large, gloved hand. It was the right hand and it was Master Hand, creator of the Smash Tournament. "Mario, we went through this many times: ** don't do anything stupid to Sonic.**" He turned himself to the Smashers. "As you all know,when Tabuu fired at us, the tournament came to a close. Since it came to a close, we have tho day all of our farewells."

Later...

The 32 (not counting the bad guys) Smashers stood in front of Master, who wear smiling sadly (if he can...).

"I guess this is goodbye..." Nana muttered.

"Yeah, goodbye," Popo said, his wooden hammer on his side.

"Bye, yoshi," Yoshi said, a hint of sadness in his voice.*

"Bye," Samus said simply.

"Yeah, whatever she said..." Ike said.

"Byyyyye, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.**

"Bye," Link said.***

"Farewell," Zelda said.

"Bye bye!" Toon Link exclaimed. "And stop calling me Toony!"

"Hmph," Lucario said.

"Bye," Pikachu said.

"Bye," Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur said.****

"Bye guys!" their pokémon trainer, Red, exclaimed.

"Pray for the pikmin..." Olimar said. Everyone went dead silent.

"Okay," Fox said, breaking the silence, "well, bye guys."

Falco didn't say anything.

"Bye," Ness said.

"Sayōnara kimitachi (Bye you guys)," Lucas said in Japanese.*****

"Wakare (Farewell)," Marth said.******

"Farewell," Snake said.

"Bye," Pit said.

"Dammit!" Captain Falcon yelled, "No girls!" Everyone gave him a strange look.

"My God, when will you ever learn..." Peach muttered.

"Bye guys," Luigi muttered.

"It's-a nice to-a meet you guys," Mario said, smiling.

"Let's do this again sometime," Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"Good bye," Mr Game & Watch (now called G&W) said.

"Good day working with you," ROB said.

"Yeah!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"It's nice to work with you guys," Diddy Kong said (now called Diddy).

Master snapped his fingers, summoning fourteen portals, one of them leading to a Smasher's world. Each one of them entered their respective portal, leaving only Pit, G&W, and ROB.

"Master Hand?"

The large hand turned his body towards Pit. "Pit? I thought you went home."

"Why were you with the bad guys?"

Master stared at him. He shrugged. "I... don't have a clue. I was chained, but someone freed me..."

"I have a feeling that this isn't over yet..." the angel muttered as he through his portal.

As Master made Has portal to the Smash Mansion, a purple, translucent ball encased him. G&W and ROB turned around to see Tabuu, alive. The blue man laughed maniacally, making the two Smashers cower.

"It's about time. So, Robotic Operating Buddy and Mr. Game & Watch, will you come with me? Come with me to Subspace?"

"**How are you still alive?!**" ROB exclaimed.

"Ah, you don't see..." the man mumbled, "I escaped."

*Flashback*

Tabuu knew that if he didn't do anything right now, he would die. The Smashers were preparing for the final blow. He had a few more seconds, so he made a copy of himself and disappeared, knowing that if they hit him, he won't be damaged, but he will have to give back all of the places to where it belonged.

*End Flashback*

"So, you see, it was all but a trick up my sleeve," Tabuu said, grinning. He glared at the hand, making the ball shrink.

"Okay! We'll come with you!" Mr. G&W yelled, holding his 2D hand up. Tabuu smiled as he grabbed the two Smashers, freed Master Hand, and formed a portal to Subspace.

"Farewell Master Hand!" he yelled insanely before the portal closed, leaving Master there.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed, going through the portal leading too the mansion. When he got there, the Smash Mansion was in utter chaos. Paper everywhere, candy and chocolate everywhere, and screaming was present. The hand sighed. /Can anything get even worst?/ "Roxas?" he called.

A girl appeared in front of him, with purple hair with bangs, golden eyes, and slightly tan skin. She wore a black tee, jeans, and went barefoot. She was holding a pipe before she dropped it due to a loud noise. "Master, the hell with you. What do you want?"

"What the f(beep!)k did you do while I'm gone?"

"I don't know? Something?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Go look for Crazy Hands Hand. We are gonna do something so dangerous that it could contain paradoxes."

* * *

><p><strong> Me: O.o Holy shit. You're serious?<strong>

**Falco: Oh yes I'm am. I found it on Sonic's room...**

**Me: Damn...**

**I wrote this on the 30th. Maybe looking at Sonadow pictures are really a waste of time... anyway, this is the** **only chapter that I wrote without its copy on paper. So, I'll be taking this story on paper. So, have a great day, or night, whatever.**

* * *

><p>Oh shit, almost forgot...The stars.<p>

* and **} Yoshi doesn't say...well, his name, instead he will say his name at the end of his sentences. This also applies to Kirby, who says poyo at the end of his sentences.

***} Link is perfectly fine. I just don't get why I even put stars there...

****} ALL POKEMON HAVE TRANSLATORS IN THEIR MOUTHS. PERIOD.

***** and ******} Their games were Japanese...


End file.
